Eliot's Parental Instinct's
by patty cake rocks
Summary: Someone unknown to the rest of the team is kidnapped. Eliot come's in worried to death. He's their apparent new client. Parker/Eliot Sophie/Nate


"Hardison I need you to do a search on something for me," Eliot explained over the phone, his voice laced with worry.

"You alright man?" Hardison heard the worry in his friends voice.

"Yea I'm fine. It's a GPS tracking that I need. I have the information for the GPS," Eliot then relayed the information to Hardison. Hardison pulled up a map with a GPS showing up.

"What's their location? Can you trace the places they have been in the last few days?" Eliot grabbed the keys off the hook in his kitchen and left. He slipped into his old Chevy truck and sped towards Hardison's place, Driving there in record time. Hardison saw the stress lines cross Elliot's face and frowned.

"Who is this Eliot?" Hardison pointed to the main screen in front of him, a picture of a teenage girl, roughly sixteen or seventeen, with brown curly hair, and sharp features. Eliot sighed and walked towards Hardison worriedly.

"Can you show me the trace of the past few hours?" Hardison nodded his head and it began to show the GPS going from one city to another, which caused Eliots frown to deepen. Hardison froze the screen and turned to Eliot.

"Bro, who is she?"

"My daughter. I just got a text from an informant of mine that they have seen her enter into a building not so happily." Hardison nodded his head.

"How old is she?" Eliot smirked.

"Fifteen, she's turning sixteen in December."

"Damn I thought she was sixteen maybe seventeen." Hardison stated. Eliot shrugged.

"I get that a lot from people. I was the same way when I was younger, which was extremely irritating." Hardison snorted and grinned as he pointed at the screen. The grin faded to a frown as he began to explain the situation.

"It seems they've been tryin to make it look like she has been traveling, but as of the past hour she has been stationary in one location." Eliot nodded his head, his shoulder length hair falling into his face.

"They're gonna use her as bait, it's a distinctive style that I've seen before. There's many kinds of kidnaping cases. It can be for ransom, bribery, blackmail, or revenge. I'm thinkin' it's the last one." Eliot frowned and began pacing the room with his hands clenched into fists trying not to hit his friend. Hardison put his com in.

"Nate we have a new client."

"Who?" Hardison grimaces.

"Eliot, he's out next client." Nate raised his eyebrow in his apartment and cleared his throat.

"What exactly does he need help with?" Hardison grimaced.

"Someone kidnapped his daughter," Parker sputtered over the coms.

"They kidnapped Carrie!? Eliot what the hell happened? When? Explain now!"'Parker yelled worriedly over the com. Hardison could hear her grab her keys and the slamming of her apartment door. A half hour later the team was assembled in Nate's apartment in the living room. Hardison had his laptop in his lap and began to explain the situation. Nate stopped him in the middle of the brief and turned to Eliot and Parker with curious eyes.

"You have a daughter." It was a statement, not a question and Eliot nodded his head.

"Parker knows who she is. How?"

"Parker helped raised her with me. Me and Parker knew each other before we met up with you guys. Old, old friends. Carrie was dropped off on my doorstep with a note saying I'm the father. Did a test came back 100% positive for her being my daughter. I asked Parker for help. We got real jobs for a couple years until I sent her up to my folks to stay with them for a while. Basically Parker's her momma, not biologically, but she raised her. Me and Parker visit nearly every weekend to see her normally. She's been staying with me and Parker for nearly the past year since we've been situated here. My folks don't live to far out which is why we have her staying with us." Eliot explained. Parker was biting her lip and was curled up out of pure instincts . She looked around the room blankly, moving from different parts of the room every few minutes. Eliot noticed her silence and frowned. Parker stood up quickly.

"She has a com with her! Earlier this month I gave her a com in case of an emergency. Track it and see I'd she has it in right now. Turn it on if you're able to." Parker demanded to Hardison. He nodded his head and searched for the com.

"Daddy?" A faint voice cried hysterically. Parker's eyes widened.

"Carrie!" Parker cried out.

"Momma, oh mamma I didn't mean to. ..." Carrie cried. Parker cringed.

"Darlin', you need to calm down. Deep breathes, there we go, keep taking deep breathes. Ok Carrie can you explain to me what happened? Do you know where you are?" Carrie took a deep breathe as she listened to her father speak. She stopped crying, but a few occasional sniffles could be heard.

"Me and Ty were walking home earlier, and when I turned on our street, these two men came out of nowhere and... And... an..." Carrie began sobbing again and Eliot frowned. He was going to make whoever did this pay, and make them suffer. Him and Parker had raised her to be strong and they have never heard her cry like this before, not this openly.

* * *

Story That i wrote on my ipod. There MIGHT be more. and Yea. Hope yall like. Read and review ^-^


End file.
